candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Difficulty
Difficulty is a system on Candy Crush Saga Wiki to measure how difficult a level is. Difficulty code usage There are 12 types of difficulty, ten of them sequential, and two of them peculiar. They are: Usage criteria and examples |- |Very easy | *Can be done in one (most of the time) or rarely two attempts. *There is a high probability of succeeding the level. Your chance of winning is above 95%. *Blockers should not be hindering the success of finishing a level or contributing the success of finishing a level. *Episodes with this difficulty should take no more than 1 hour. | *Rare Difficulty Level in the high episodes* |- |Easy | *Can be done within 3''' attempts, and often in a single try. *There is a high probability of succeeding the level. Your odds of winning is around 5:4, or '''80%. *Blockers should not hinder too much the success of finishing a level. *Episodes with this difficulty can take 1-6 hours. | *Uncommon difficulty level in high episodes |- |Somewhat easy | *Can be done within full set of lives or two, and often with just two. *There is a moderately high probability of succeeding the level. Your odds of winning is around 5:3 60%. *Blockers are starting (not too much) to hinder the success of finishing a level; some of them can be also quite difficult to clear. *Episodes with this difficulty can take 6-18 hours. |'*Common difficulty level*' |- |Medium | *Can be done within 10 attempts, but usually require multiple tries. *The probability of succeeding is self-explanatory in this case. Your odds of winning is around 2:1, or 50%. *Blockers can be threatening here. They may hinder moderately the success of finishing a level. *Episodes with this difficulty can take 1-3 days. |'*Common difficulty level*' |- |Somewhat hard | *Can be done within 15 attempts, but usually require multiple tries. *The probability of succeeding is rather low. Your chance of winning is around 3:1, or 33%. *Blockers are threatening here, so be sure to handle them as fast as possible. *Episodes with this difficulty can take 3-5 days. |'*Common difficulty level*' |- |Hard | *Can be done within 30 attempts, and will usually consume a whole set of lives. *The probability of succeeding is low. Your odds of winning is around 10:1, or 10%. *Blockers are threatening and can be difficult to remove. The shape of the level can be awkward and hinder the success of finishing a level. *Episodes with this difficulty can be done in one week. |'*Common difficulty level*' |- |Very hard | *May take up to 100'''attempts, and will usually consume a few set of lives. *There is a very low chance of passing the level. Your chance of winning is approximately 20:1, or '''5%. *Blockers are pretty challenging to remove and are threatening. *Levels above this difficulty are frustrating enough to possibly make players quit. *Episodes with this difficulty can take a few weeks to complete. | *Common difficulty level especially in high episodes* |- |Extremely hard | *May take up to 250 of attempts, and will usually consume many sets of lives. *The probability of succeeding is extremely low. Your odds of winning is approximately 50:1, or 2%. *Blockers are an enormous hindrance. *Without good understanding of the level along with good strategy and enormous luck, it can be nearly impossible to complete. *Episodes with this difficulty can take up to a few months to complete! | *Rare difficulty level in the earlier levels, but very common in the later levels* |- |Nearly impossible | *Theoretically winnable. However, the chances are practically too low that it should be promptly nerfed. *May take more than 5000 attempts without boosters. *Your chance of winning is similar to getting a four-leaf clover or winning a major prize in lottery! This will definitely take lots of tries: imagine odds of 10000:1. *It is extremely frustrating without boosters. *It only appears very lately; most former Nearly Impossible episodes have already been nerfed. *Episodes with a Nearly Impossible difficulty only occurs very late in the game. Such episodes will have the overwhelming majority of the levels being at least Extremely Hard, and may take up to a year to complete! | *Rare difficulty level, often nerfed* |- |Variable | *Number of attempts may vary because of high difficulty and the impact of random chance. One may finish a variable level in 1 try while some may take hundreds. This difficulty can only be given if there is a high risk (>30%) that it will be at least extremely hard to complete. *Usually assigned to levels whose outcome is based on its initial or near-initial board outcome, such that it is purely luck-based, and that there is a high chance that the outcome represents an Extremely Hard difficulty. *The probability of succeeding is hard to tell but unfavorable, and is dependent on the frequency of getting unfavorable outcomes. Some may say a level in this difficulty is easy while others say it can be one of the hardest. *Blockers may or may not hinder process, depending on where they are, and what they are. *Some of these levels are easier on Mobile, as you can prevent the consumption of a life by quitting once you see an unfavourable starting outcome. *Usually used on levels which are otherwise at least very hard, but with unique circumstances or luck-based involvement which may occasionally allow an easy win. Many Variable levels were actually updated to at least extremely hard. *'This is a rare difficulty level. Only seven levels are Variable.' | *Very Rare Difficulty Level* |- |Impossible | *'Proven' to be unwinnable without any boosters, cheats, and glitches. *These levels are the result of design or mechanics errors which render the level unplayable through normal means. An update usually follows soon after by fixing the design error. *The use of impossible levels is deprecated and it is not shown in the legends. They have an undefined difficulty value in calculating the average difficulty. If an impossible level exists in an episode, the entire episode is rendered unplayable. *'This is the rarest difficulty level.' Only levels ever had an Impossible rating; only five are ever playable at one point, and most of them have been fixed immediately or shortly once identified. | *Extremely rare difficulty level* |} Trivia *It originated from the List of Levels, which the difficulty of levels were once graded as "considerably hard for some", "considerably hard", "hard", and "extremely hard". *No-one really knows who actually created this difficulty system. *The colour of "Medium" was once between blue and purple, but the colour is too similar to purple, so it is changed to the colour salmon. Now, the colour of medium is gold. **This happened again on "Variable", where it was formerly yellow. It was changed to green to make it easier to see on a white background. Now, the colour of variable is purple. **It also happened with "Impossible". The former colour of impossible was white (it was specially designed for April Fools). However, once this difficulty was officially implemented, for the glitched Level 578, it was changed to dark red. Now, the colour of impossible is grey. *Before, there was no "Impossible" difficulty. It was first given out to Level 1 as an April Fools Joke, represented by the colour white. **In the same year all Very Easy levels were reassigned "extremely hard" and all the rest levels reassigned to "Very Easy". **When Level 578 was found out to be impossible without Jelly Fish, it was still white at the time the Impossible difficulty is handed out. **Level 276/Dreamworld was once given the Impossible rating. *The first "very hard" level was Level 30, but it got downgraded afterwards. The first one currently is Level 92. *The first "extremely hard" level was Level 35, but then it got downgraded and then redesigned. The first one currently is Level 305. *The hardest levels (and impossible levels) in the game are shifting during the process of making this game. First having level 35, then moving on to level 65. After that, the infamous level 147 was released and maintained to be the hardest level in 2013. Since then, level 350 appeared to take over level 147. However, between the release of Dreamworld episode Cookie Cabana and the nerf of level 147/Dreamworld, it became the hardest level in the game. With the nerf taken place to level 350 on May 28, level 578 became the hardest level in the game, and initially it was even impossible without using boosters. With the nerf of level 578, level 276/Dreamworld became the hardest since getting 300 blue candies with limited moves and blockers is an excruciatingly difficult job, which is almost impossible. Then, these two levels received another nerf and possibly the hardest level in the game became level 289/Dreamworld as there are almost no extremely hard levels in reality and level 289/Dreamworld became the only level that most players agree that it should be extremely hard. However, then Level 380/Dreamworld took place because it is impossible without boosters like 578 in reality. However, after the nerf of 380, it has now been Level 677 pre-nerf, because like level 276 of Dreamworld, is almost impossible without boosters. And in Dreamworld, more new extremely hard levels released by extremely hard episodes starting with Funky Fortress, which continues until Snoozy Slopes (and Rambunctious Riffs is excluded from this), and later episodes of Reality contains tons of hard levels. *Extremely hard difficulty should have more than 70% of votes in the poll, which is why there are very few levels that are rated extremely hard. However, it is false in the later levels since most of them are much harder. Category:Difficulties